LA Woman
by Toxic Umbrellas
Summary: If they say I never loved you, You know they are a liar. Morrsion/OC
1. About A Girl

**Sorry this story is starting out a bit depressing, and there is some Doors referances in this story too.**

* * *

The Los Angeles sun was setting against the dark blue waters of the Pacific Ocean, two deep browns pools the color of chocolate stared out at the waves. A soft sigh escpaced his lips as his good friend The Miz walked into the hotel room.

"Morrison! Have you seen all those hot chicks in bikinis down on the beach?"

"Uhhh... Miz, you know I do live in LA right?" replied the brunette named John.

The Miz shut his mouth and nodded sharply before saying something about heading to the beach, and stomped out.

John's attention was pulled back to the sandy beach, which he had a perfect view from his hotel window. Even though wrestling was his passion, he missed the sunny days in The City of Angels.

But one of the things the Shaman of Sexy missed was staying up hours after sunset, watching the stars light up in one girl's eyes. He missed seeing those stars the day he left to join the WWE.

The fond memories of getting drunk on the sandy dunes, dancing, singing and having fun together ran through his head.

One memory in particular stood out, clear as day.

It was that night she had crowned him as the Lizard King of the new Era, putting a crown of flowers atop his messy brown hair and they had a bonfire as a cerimony. The two, one just turning twenty, the other barely legal had finished the cerimony with making love to each other on the sand, the occastional wave brushing against their naked bodies.

That was the night before he left for the WWE, which he know broke her heart when he broke the news to her. The look on her face had nearly brought him to tears as he pulled her frame closer to his and embraced her in a hug, saying that she would always be his LA Woman and that he'd be back one day.

Little did John know, that day would come soon.


	2. Alive

John stayed at the window, watching the girls and boys pack out and leave the sandy land and venture back home. As soon as every firgure left the beach, the wrestler had to pull himself away from the glass.

"I need to get out..." John mubbled to himself, grabbing his jacket as he walked out the hotel room door. He made his way down the street, passing a few girls out, bikinis showing off their tanned skin from the summer sun.

The brunnette approched a familair bar, where he and his LA Woman had gone to many times before, and slid in the door.

Fuzzy neon lights still hung around the walls, old rock posters promiting the likes of The Who, Jimi Hendrix, and other artists from the 1960's. The small stage, were many musicians would play any night they could was still set up the same.

The speakers pushed up against the back wall, an old oreient carpet lay under a wooden stool and mirco phone stand. The stage lights hung opon the celing, even though the glass lens in one was broken.

John walked casually up the the bar, and sat himself on a stool. His brown eyes scanned the faces, hoping for a familiar face. "John?"

He turned his head, looking at the man who said his name. Sid, one of John's old friends and the bartender at this cartiant bar, stood there. His messy black hair stuck up in all directions and his mint green eyes had that sparkle of micheif still in them.

"No way! John, it is you! You look so different man!" Sid said exictedly, hurring out from behind the bar to pull the more muscular man into a hug.

"Hey Sid. How've you been?" John smiled softly at fond memories of Sid, him, and the girl together.

"Hey, been fine man. What 'bout you? Been forever."

"It's all good Sid, just in town for a show. Then I'm back on the road."

"Awww, I'm sorry man. When you left you broke Molly's heart, she wouldn't come out of her room for days. Cut off her long hair too."

Almost immediatly, the Shamen of Sexy facil expression turned from one of happiness to one of pain. So many good memories rushed into his head at once of her. Her sparkling blue eyes, light blonde hair, and baby-like face always sent chills down his spine.

But now, he was nearly sick to his stomach.

Molly Lange.

His LA Woman. His queen.

...

His Pamela.

"Molly..." was all John could whisper out, his vision getting blurry as tears threatned to spill over his eyelids.

"John. It's ok. Molly's fine. I promise you" John felt a hand run up down his back through the fabric of his shirt and jacket. Sid's voice was full of worry and sadness as he contenuied to tell John everything was fine.

"Molly is fine. I promise. She's still here in the City of Angels. You'll see her John, I promsie you she's fine."

"Where is she?"

"Her white room..." Sid replied somberly, a wave of sadness hitting his heart as well. Wrapping his thin pale arms around John for quick hug, he then went back to his place behind the bar and back to serving the night crowd.

* * *

The sweet sound of music filled the room, the occational pop or skip in the music was the only intteruption, next to the sound of dust cover slapping dust cover as a young blonde woman flipping through the record albums, long forgotten by a past resident of the small apartments above the bar.

Sitting with her legs crossed, her blonde hair messy and her eyeliner smeared from hours of sleeping. Her t-shirt hung limply and wrinkled on her thing frame, and her hands were shakey as she carefully chose her next record.

The room it's self was now an off-white from years of various residents living in it's walls, orginally white as virgin snow. The wood floor burned in random places from the smokers who previously resided the apartment. The only pieces of furniture in the room were a big brass bed, and a record player. The window was framed by black threadbare curtians, and the glass was cracked and grimy.

Molly finally gave up, and layed back, streaching her tan legs out with the crate of records between them. Closing her eyes, she layed listening to the music. Music was the only sane thing anymore in the world for the young woman.

After laying for what seemed like hours, but in relatiy was only a few minutes. A sharp knock on the simple wooden door brought Molly out of her thoughts. Rolling over gently, lifting the leg which had been on the other side of the plastic crate she pushed her self up and off the old wodden floor.

Quickly, she turned the machine off and the music died down. Now only the sound of her bare feet stepping on the floor boards was heard as she slowly walked to the door. Grabbing the brass knob, the blonde turned it and pulled it gently open, letting the vistor see only her top half.

"May I help you?" Molly asked quietly, suddenly uneasy of this strange figure. She thought to herself on who would want to peak with her, uness it was Sid who would have just walked in.

"Are you Molly... Molly Lange?" The firgure's voice was heard from the dark hallway, his face hidden by shadows.

"Yeah... That's my name. What do you want?"

"It's me, John. John Hennigan, though I've gone by John Morrison from the day you crowed me the new Lizard King."

Rolling her blue eyes, Molly shook her head while commenting "Yeah right. He left, why would he ever return to this crappy place?"

John sighed,looking at his feet brown hair shielding his eyes. It was Molly, his Molly. He swallowed guilt, and looked back at her. Raising his hand to push the door open farther, it moved. The light from the nearly empty room lit up part of the hall and show on his body and face.

"Molly, I'm not kidding. It's really me." His brown eyes locked in on her cerulean colored ones. The young woman's jaw dropped as she saw his familiar face and opened and closed her mout trying to for words.

"John...."


End file.
